


Knotty Ghosts

by Dumb_nonbinary_cryptid



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Adam is Big Top, Aftercare, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Barbara is a very dom switch, Barebacking, Betelgeuse literally only subbottoms, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Femdom, Furry, Knotting, Light Sadism, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mouth Play, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Knotting, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Polyamory, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Threesome - F/M/Other, border collie/husky!Barbara, changing genitals, knotfuck, nonbinary Beetlejuice, weird cat thing!Betelgeuse, wolfdog!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_nonbinary_cryptid/pseuds/Dumb_nonbinary_cryptid
Summary: Betelgeuse has a good ol' romp with the Maitlands.I'm sorry about that title my boyfriend told me to.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Knotty Ghosts

Barbara pushes Adam down onto the bed, climbing onto him before he can sit up. Using her other hand, she clips a collar with a leash onto Betelgeuse. "Sit on his face." She orders, smirking at Adam.  
"But what if I'm too hea--" Barbara interrupts them by shoving two fingers in their mouth.  
"I said, sit. On. His. Face." She snarls, glaring down at them.  
Betelgeuse's ears pin back as their hair turns a pink lemonade-esque color. "Yes master," They say, looking away as they follow her command. Adam wraps his arms around their legs, his tail wagging as he begins to eat them out.

"Good pet." Barbara hums. She slams herself down onto Adam's dick, making him groan and buck his hips. She pulls fully off of him before slamming herself down again. "Focus on domming our demon and leave this to me."

Adam seems to like the sound of that. He thrusts his tongue deep into Betelgeuse's pussy, making them shiver and moan. "Oh, god, master," They whimper, gripping onto the sheets.  
The normal, delicious taste of their pussy suddenly turns intoxicating. It tastes, even smells sickeningly sweet, and that's when Adam realizes.

They just went into heat.

Without another thought, Adam lets out a low growl as he instinctively goes into rut. His licking becomes more aggressive as he pulls their hips down, his nose pressed firmly against their clit.

Barbara watches all of this go down in a matter of seconds, confused until the strong smell of heat reaches her. She licks her lips and starts going down on Adam's dick even faster than she already was. She grabs hold of Betelgeuse's tail and bites down on it, trying to get as close as possible to that heavenly smell.

Betelgeuse yelps and whimpers even louder as their boyfriend's nails dig deep into their thighs. His large canines graze against their pussy as he forces them to ride his tongue. Their body jerks, causing him to subconsciously snarl and nip them in punishment.

Betelgeuse screams in pleasure and cums, unable to handle all of the stimulation. They tighten around Adam's tongue, which only makes him thrust it in harder. His hips buck again, his knot getting dangerously close to entering Barbara. Normally, she would jump off before this happened-- not that there's even a fear of pregnancy, she just has a thing for control-- but Betelgeuse's sudden heat has thrown her off guard.

She's in a weird state of wanting to fuck the everliving shit out of Betelgeuse's pussy, but also wanting to destroy Adam's dick. Well, once she finishes the latter, she can start on getting some good puss. She moans to the thoughts of doing both at once, domming both of her partners in different ways. Distracted by her fantasy, she ends up dropping her hips down at the same time Adam thrusts, making his knot slip into her. 

She snaps out of her thoughts just in time to feel Adam's cock throb as he nears his finish. She sees him grip onto Betelgeuse's legs as he growls. Fuck it, she thinks to herself, might as well enjoy it. She continues to ride her husband's dick until she cums; him cumming soon after.

Barbara forces herself off as soon as he's done, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a full knotting. Adam barely notices as he keeps tonguing Betelgeuse's pussy. Their legs shake as they try not to collapse, their whining loud and desperate.  
"Calm down Adam, they're about to fall over," Barbara snickers, gently lifting the demon off and helping them lie down, much to Adam's dismay.  
"Hey, I wasn't done!" He barks, still somewhat dazed in rut.  
"But they might be." She responds, gesturing to the tired yet obviously pleasured Betelgeuse.

This seems to snap Adam out of it as his look of horny frustration turns to terror. "Oh, god, Betelgeuse, I'm so sorry! Did I overdo it?" He asks, turning over to cup their face.  
Betelgeuse shakes their head. "No, no it felt amazing, I just didn't want to fall on you," Their tail flicks, the smell of heat once again reaching their partners. "..You can keep going. I-if you want."  
Adam tries to hide his wagging tail but fails miserably. "Are you sure?" He asks, his dick already half-mast.

"Yes daddy." They purr, looking up at him lustfully while spreading their legs.  
"Can I fuck your face, Ladybird?" Barbara asks, unable to hold herself back.  
Betelgeuse purrs once more, licking their lips. "Yes ma'am. Please?"  
She grins and climbs over them. "Do you mind if I use my dick instead? I really wanna be inside you."  
"Not at all."

"Great," She lets out an excited, high-pitched growl as she focuses on changing her genitals. Ghost powers are fucking awesome.

Meanwhile, Adam starts licking Betelgeuse's pussy with just as much love as the first time. He uses one hand to squeeze their ass, and the other to jerk himself off. He's torn between wanting to taste them and wanting to cum in them, so he figures he'll start with one and end with the other. Just the taste of his demon and the thought of being inside them has his dick throbbing as he thrusts into his own hand.

Barbara, finally getting her dick out, positions herself in front of Betelgeuse's mouth. "Ready for your treat, kitten?" She smirks down at them.  
Betelgeuse bites their lip, having a hard time forming thoughts while getting tongue-fucked for the second time in two minutes. "Ah, yes master, please!" They manage to stutter out, opening their mouth wide.

Without any sort of prep or warning, she grabs onto the back of their head and thrusts into their mouth. Sadly, she's not lucky enough to get her knot in on the first try-- but she's not one to give up. "God you're so fucking hot," She growls, sticking a couple fingers in their mouth as well as she continues. Betelgeuse runs their tongue over her dick and her fingers, knowing that's what she wants. "Good pet." She groans, seemingly more turned on by getting her fingers sucked than getting her dick sucked.

The noises of pleasure coming from his partners combined with the taste of Betelgeuse's heat are more than enough for Adam to cum into his hand, some of it landing on his demon's thigh. After a few seconds of cool down, his cock still hard, he gets an idea. He sits up and smirks. Instead of wiping his hand off, he slides his cum-covered fingers in and out of Betelgeuse's ass, fingering their clit with his other hand.

Betelgeuse moans in surprise and pleasure, the vibration feeling heavenly to Barbara's dick. She pulls on their leash and yanks one of their ears at the same time, forcing them to moan again. "Mmm you're the best fucktoy." She says, biting down on their ear and digging her claws into their cheeks. She pulls on the leash once more as she thrusts hard into their mouth, her knot finally popping in. "AGHH FUCK YES!" She shouts, taking her fingers out and wrapping her arms around their head to hump them more effectively. 

Adam removes his fingers and lines his dick up with their pussy. He slips right in without even trying. His heat-absorbed mind decides this is the perfect excuse to try something hardcore.

"Oh now this is what I've been waiting for. Since you're so wet, I think I can finally try this without hurting you.." He thrusts into them, his knot easily going inside. With some effort, he pulls his knot out then rams it back in. Betelgeuse lets out a muffled scream, then quickly adds on a loud purr so it's clear they want more. Adam kisses their stomach scars lovingly before continuing to knot-fuck them, obsessed with their pleasure even when he's overwhelmed by their heat.

Barbara, definitely not as gentle with them as he is, aggressively humps their face, still nibbling on their ear. Betelgeuse's screams and whines are exactly what she needs to bring her over the edge. She cums down their throat, some of it dribbling out of their mouth despite being knotted and swallowing. Once she finishes, she struggles to deflate her knot before pulling out. Her genitals immediately turn back and unswallowed cum spills from Betelgeuse's mouth. 

She wipes it up with her fingers. "You want this back?" She asks. Her demon only whimpers and nods as they grip onto the sheets. She slides her fingers into their mouth, eliciting a purr as they start licking the cum off.

Adam grits his teeth. "I love you so much, god I love you so fucking much." He mutters, rutting into them. "Not only do you fit perfectly on my cock, you're so beautiful inside and out," He continues, the time between his thrusts getting shorter. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. To deserve either of you."

Barbara smiles at her horny, sappy husband, her fingers still in her demon's mouth. She kisses him, leaning forward and lovingly stroking his sheath. Adam groans and cups her face with one hand, trying to slip his tongue past her lips without her noticing. She squeezes his sheath and shoves her tongue into Adam's mouth, reminding him she's still the lead dom.

Adam yelps and pulls away, grinning sheepishly. "I deserved that."

Their small battle of dominance is interrupted by a high-pitched whine from Betelgeuse, their pussy tightening around Adam's cock. Tears roll down their cheeks as they near orgasm. Barbara quickly pulls her fingers out and moves so Betelgeuse can bury their face against her leg. She pets their hair and whispers gentle praises, effectively helping them ease into their second orgasm.

Adam shoves his knot in one last time, Betelgeuse's pussy too tight to pull out again without hurting them. After a few more short, sloppy thrusts, he cums for a third time, filling them to the brim with his load.

The three sit there, all coming down from their high. Other than Betelgeuse's occasional breath, it was completely quiet. Adam, still knotted in Betelgeuse, carefully moves so he's spooning the demon. Barbara kisses their forehead before lying down as well. They bury their face in the crook of her neck, a few stray tears hitting her shoulder. Barbara and Adam share a look of concern.

"Are you alright, Ladybird?" Barbara asks, petting their hair comfortingly.  
They look up at her and then at Adam. "Yeah, I'm fine," they smile, sniffing a little. "That.. part.. is just hard for me sometimes, you know."  
Adam wraps his arms around them and kisses the top of their head. "I'm sorry it's still like that, sweetheart. One day, it'll be rare for you to feel like that. I promise."

Betelgeuse purrs and grabs onto his hand, lying their head back on Barbara's chest. "I love you two." They yawn.  
"I love you two too," Adam responds, looking at Barbara with a goofy smile.  
"I love you two too." She laughs, squeezing Adam's arm.

Betelgeuse's sleepy purr continues for a few minutes, before finally faltering as they fall asleep to the gentle pets and sweet nothings from their partners.


End file.
